chamberversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Rose Chamberlain is the eldest daughter of Hectate Chamberlain and Katherine Chamberlain, the eldest niece of Jeffery Chamberlain and Adalyn Chamberlain, the elder sister of Adalyn Chamberlain, the eldest grand-niece of Dahlia, the mother of Lily Chamberlain and the wife of an unnamed husband. Her witch legacy came from her father who is the son of the Original Witch. Because of her father's Chamberlain Lineage, Elizabeth is witch royalty. Elizabeth is a member of the Chamberlain Family. History Hector initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Katherine and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Jeffery Chamberlain, and an exchange from Adalyn Chamberlain, he later changed his mind. When Jeffery asked him about Katherine and their unborn child, Hector replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Personality Elizabeth is the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy and judgmental. Her favorite hobby is writing in her journal and says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Elizabeth's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". Elizabeth's always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Jeffery calls her the mothering type. Physical Appearance Physically, Elizabeth is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Elizabeth starts to wear more skinny jeans, low-heeled boots, low heels, combat boots, sleeveless blouses, leather jackets, short skirts and super short shorts, varied dresses, makeup, and plunges more in her jewelry box. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth possesses the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Elizabeth possesses all the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Anna Chamberlain Anna is Elizabeth's biological younger sister. They wanted to help and protect each other. Once the two of them became more aware of the supernatural activities and entities of New Orleans. Elizabeth and Anna worked to keep each other and their other loved ones safe. Although they sometimes were led apart, they still seemed to retain their closeness as siblings. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one could ever break. They continue to protect each other seeing that they are what they have left each other. Losing her younger sister crushes her. Lily Chamberlain Lily is Elizabeth's daughter and it is shown various times that Elizabeth strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. She would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like her father, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Hectate Chamberlain Hectate Chamberlain is Elizabeth Chamberlain's best friend and impulsive father. At first she viewed him as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel person. Elizabeth began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Hectate's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Elizabeth declares her hate for Hector because she missed her baby's first steps, and removes the child from his custody. By the end of the season, Hector and Elizabeth have reconciled and are now allies. Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testament'Elizabeth' was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court.